The Three Jewels of Power and an Unlikely Hero
by Rose Vicious
Summary: A wandering ninja princess finds herself caught in a conflict of mystical powers as she falls upon the quest to keep power from the wrong hands. Can she survive this task when brought between love and death? (Massive Violence)
1. The Journy Begins

The Journey Begins  
  
A dark night looms over a bamboo forest in the middle of Japan. The moon looms heavy as clouds begin to cover the stars that fill the night sky. The chatting of two young girls fills the endless forest of bamboo stalks, striking the silence into bitter pieces so the forest didn't seem so empty of life.  
  
"Hey Natsumi?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Where exactly are we going this time?"  
  
"Back to the Ronin Village of course, we have to pick up my kodachis."  
  
Natasha looks over at her friend Natsumi, who's long black bangs start to fall in her face, and almost trips over a fallen bamboo rod, as they walk through the empty bamboo forest. Natasha has long black bangs like her friend, her blood red eyes staring at Natsumi as she almost falls on her face.  
  
"What did you do to those kodachis anyway?" Natasha raises a brow as she watches Natsumi stand up tall, looking up at the sky and blushing in embarrassment as she combs her fingers through her black locks. Natsumi's brown eyes glistening in the light of the stars, though that glow slowly dieing as the clouds start to cover the midnight sky.  
  
"I broke them both in two." Natsumi face flushes with a bright red, Natasha staring wide-eyed at her friend.  
  
"How could you have managed that?" Natasha chuckles a few times, Natsumi looking back to her, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Oh come on, its easy to break some old blades into two different pieces."  
  
"Only you Natsumi. only you." Natasha chuckles a bit before sighing loudly, "Plus, how are you going to pay for this all?" She raises a brow as she looks forward towards their path, Natsumi looking back to the sky, sighing slightly.  
  
"The sword smith I'm staying with says it would be an honor to fix them."  
  
"You're Lord Gohda's oldest daughter. why not?"  
  
"Yea. but he's the only person in the village that knows. I hope. I'd hate for that nice man to get himself killed cause of me." Natsumi sighs, and stretches her arms out yawning as they come upon the outer walls of the city, but seem to be nowhere near the gate. The tall walls are smooth, unable to be climbed up by hand, and the edges are far out from the slanted roof of the walls, being to high for one to jump to grab.  
  
"So how are we going to get in.?" Natasha looks over to Natsumi, raising a brow to her yet again.  
  
"Easy Natasha." Natsumi reaches into her kimono, drawing a grappling hook, and throws it to the top of the wall, the hook grabbing hold of the other end of the rooftop. She pulls herself up to the top, though leaving the rope hanging after rising to the top for Natasha, pulling her up also.  
  
"Do you always sneak in?" Natasha finally reaches the top, grabbing hold of Natsumi's hand as she helps her rise to her feet, giving Natsumi the sarcastic look, as always.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" Natsumi gives her a sly grin, winding up the rope from her grappling hook.  
  
"Point taken." Natasha sighs and shakes her head, knowing her friend is right when she says things about that. Natsumi gazes upon the village, looking around at the small part of town as the cool breeze blows upon them.  
  
"It's a nice little town. Yea I know; that's why I chose it. And I'm close to my father also, so he'll never look here for me."  
  
***  
  
The girls continue to gaze upon the city, while someone gazes upon them from afar. Though his eyes are blocked by the shadows of his basket hat, he would be hard to spot from his long black robe, bearing the symbols of evil spirits.  
  
"My lord. I have found to girls on the roof of the outer city. One girl has very long black hair, it to a bun to the side, wearing a purple kimono and holding a double blade." The man lowers his hat a bit, tilting it as he takes his gaze from the girls, listing to the wind as if he was standing with another, though being all alone. A voice from nowhere speaks back to the man in a deep tone, a presence of darkness filling the air as this voice echoes through the wind around the mysterious man wearing the basket hat.  
  
"Good. but what about the other one.?"  
  
" The other also has long black hair, a braid under her ear down her front. she's wearing a dark blue Kimono. I believe its Gohda's daughter my lord." The evil voice from the air laughs maniacally, though calming moments after.  
  
"Good. Good! Bring the daughter to me, in any means necessary."  
  
"Yes my lord." The leading warrior from the roof waves his hand forward as he raises his head to fix his gaze upon the girls before him, though far away. His warriors filling into the town, gowned in dark blue, and armed with katanas, bows, and spears. But these warriors are unnoticed by the people of the town since these warriors bearing the Ronin symbol are common to be found inside the village. They walk into all the allies, archers, samurai, and lancers all waiting for the young girls to walk strait into their little trap.  
  
Natsumi jumps from the city wall, along with Natasha following.  
  
"Hey Natsumi. is it always this quiet.?" Natasha looks over at Natsumi, raising a brow a bit as the cold wind blows upon them, the faint echo of thunder filling the air.  
  
"No. I don't think it ever has been. Something isn't right." Natsumi jumps up onto a roof of a small hut, giving a quick look around before she takes another jump up onto a two story building, looking around from the tall roof. Natasha jumps up onto the roof that Natsumi first jumped on.  
  
"See anything Natsumi!?" Natasha calls out, loud enough for Natsumi to hear, but silent enough so no one else would be able to. Natsumi jumps down from the roof, landing next to Natasha as she brushes her fingers through her onyx bangs again.  
  
"Yea. There are Ronin warriors crawling all over town, and they don't look like the normal ones that always seem to be here. They seem to be looking for something." Natsumi sighs as she looks around their surroundings to the guards that fill the city streets.  
  
"We better rush to the smith's house, just in case. You're unarmed anyway Natsumi." Natasha points to Natsumi's sides, being bare of course.  
  
"No I'm not unarmed; I just don't have any close range weapons." Natsumi grins and jumps onto another roof, Natasha following as her hand grabs hold of her double blade.  
  
An archer from the distance looks up into the distance, spotting the two girls roof hopping. "I found them!!" And he grabs his bow, aiming at the running girls, firing arrow after arrow at them.  
  
"Shit, looks like we've been spotted." Natasha sighs as she dodges the arrows, slicing through some with one side of her double blade, being calm, and not impressed at all. Some samurai warriors draw their katanas, jumping up and surround the girls on the long roof.  
  
"We're surrounded Natasha." Natsumi reaches into her kimono, drawing some shuriken stars between her fingers as she stands back to back with her friend, looking over her shoulder and giving a small grin to Natasha.  
  
"Yes I know." Natasha holds her blade over her head over slightly; ready to attack the oncoming warriors. "Shame isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, I'd have to agree, oh well." Natsumi jumps into the air, throwing the row of shuriken down at the warriors, pegging each one in the forehead and killing them instantly from either the blast to the skull or from the enormous blood loss they recive moments after. She then lands on a warrior behind them, wrapping her legs around his head and twisting it so his neck snaps, and jumps off his skull, totally shoving his broken neck downward, the sound being loud enough to hear across the town. The man slumps to his knees as he sits on the roof with his head facing backwards, warriors behind the corpse looking in fear as they stair into the white of his eyes.  
  
Natasha quickly spins her double blade, slicing some men in half, and injuring the others badly, the blood of the injured and the dead spreading across the rooftop and covering the blade of her double edge. She round kicks one in the back of the head, spinning on her foot and bringing down the blade so she slices off the head clear off his shoulders, though not being done with her attack as she stabs forward into the back of one and stabs backwards the chest of another warrior.  
  
Natsumi ducks under a mans blade, brining the bottom of her palm into his nose, forcing it into his head, and she grabs his head, slicing his throat with a longer shuriken, some blood spilling upon her face though she doesn't care. A warrior tries to attack Natasha from behind, and Natsumi draws her grappling hook, throwing it at the man and it hooks onto his clothes. She pulls it back and upward hard, hurling him into the air, over her head, and right back, face first into the ground, the smashing of his skull upon the cobble stone being as loud as the snapping of the other mans neck. Every man in that sector that dared to attack either lay or sit in a pool of blood of others as well as their own, the red flowing into the river as the rain starts to increase.  
  
"Well that was exiting. To bad you didn't have many close range weapons." Natasha sighs a bit as she puts the double blade over her shoulder, brushing some bangs from her face as she looks upon the bloody mess of corpses.  
  
"Yea tell me about it. Oh well, I had fun anyway. And dad said that hanging around Rikimaru and Ayame was bad for me." Natsumi chuckles a bit and puts away her grappling hook and her shuriken into the hidden pockets of her now blood stained kimono.  
  
"What does he know?" The girls laugh a bit as the jump down from the roof, walking to the gate to the next sector of the city.  
  
*** To Be Continued*** 


	2. Return Home

Return Home  
  
The girls make it to the next sector, the buildings in this area much higher as they gaze upon the castle walls that graze the outskirts of the city.  
  
"Hey Natsumi, who lives in there anyway? Is that were your dad and sis live?" Natasha points to the top of the huge castle, being dark and shadowed as lightning strikes behind it to reveal itself better from the shadows.  
  
"I don't know to tell the truth, but I didn't ever care either. Like they'd invite me in anyway." Natsumi shrugs a bit and continues to walk, putting her hands behind her head, looking up to the sky as the rain pours upon her face.  
  
"And yet again you make a very good point." Natasha smiles a bit, shaking her head, "So where does this smith live?" Natsumi points her hand down at a small building where the smoke stand still burns.  
  
"Right there. He's either fixing my Kodachis, or fixing my dinner."  
  
"He does dinner for you too?" Natasha looks in shock at her friend, almost stopping to look in surprise.  
  
"Well we usually have rice balls and tea." Natsumi sighs again and Natasha laughs. They continue to walk, making their way down the stairwell down towards the house, still chattering about weapons, food, and the best way to kill a man without anyone ever knowing. As they reach the house, Natsumi draws open the door.  
  
"Shishihito, I'm home finally, and I got the powder you asked. for." Natsumi looks around the room, seeing it empty as the fire still burns brightly. She sees a broken sword, still heating in the boiling hot water, but it seems to have been there for hours. "Shishihito?" She walks inside as Natasha walks in.  
  
"Are you sure he didn't leave or anything?"  
  
"No, he really doesn't have a need to go anywhere, and he's to old to be walking around, especially at this hour in this kind of weather. He's not young anymore Natasha."  
  
"Well excuse me for being confused." Natasha rolls her eyes as she helps in the search. Natsumi goes over to another sliding door, opening it.  
  
"Shishihito?" As she gazes into the back room, she sees the old man slumped over on the floor. Or what's left of him. His head is missing, it being replaced by a long blade.  
  
"Shishihito!!" She runs over to the corpse, seeing the damage done. "He was struck from behind, and it was to quickly for him to notice since there are no signs of struggle or defense."  
  
"That's really sad." Natasha looks around the room, seeing the two-sheathed Kodachis on a desk, drawing both slightly. "He was able to finish these though. before his final breath."  
  
"I'll give him a burial in the morning after the rain has dried. it will make it easier to dig the earth up." Natsumi grabs a cloth from the wall, laying it over his head as she takes the blade, throwing it in a pool of water. She then sits on her knees in front of the corpse, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes as she sits in a prayer position before it. "And I'm gonna find the son of a bitch who did this. there is no way that someone this dishonorable will get away with killing an old man with his back turned." Natasha puts the kodachis back down on the table, when she looks back up at the door. There is a long time of silence as they both remain still, Natasha raising a brow as she continues to look to the door.  
  
"What the.?" Natasha scratches her head a bit, returning to a normal position, looking confused. Natsumi looks up from her seat, raising a brow also.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Yea. I thought I heard something." Natasha shakes her head, thinking it was just her imagination, but Natsumi rises from her seat, looking around the corner to see the open front door.  
  
"You closed the front door right.?" Natsumi turns around, thumbing the hall to where the door is as she looks to Natasha.  
  
"I'm sure I did Natsumi."  
  
"That means someone's here. quickly." Natsumi rushes over to a blank wall, tapping on it lightly, and a secret door opens before her. She pulls the door open completely and allows Natasha to pass by her first. She then closes the secret panel quietly as she hears the soft footsteps outside the entrance to her hidden room. Carefully she climbs up a small latter, removing a ceiling panel to crawl on the cealing, but below the roof. She removes another one to look down at who entered the room they were just in.  
  
"I know you are in here Natsumi." Her eyes open wide as she stairs at the man with the short silver hair, wearing an Azuma Ninja wardrobe and holding an Izayoi, a long scar slashed across one of his eyes, as his mouth is covered with a tight black cloth. Natsumi scurries back to the secret room, where Natasha still gazes upon all the secret ninja items lining the wall.  
  
"You have a lot of stuff here." Natasha looks around to Natsumi, who stared to change out of her kimono, putting her own Azuma Ninja wardrobe on. "Who's here Natsumi.?"  
  
"Shh. be as quiet as possible. It's Rikimaru. one of my fathers Azuma Ninja. And he's the best at his trade." Natsumi grabs a lot of special weapons from the wall, stuffing them in secret pockets in her clothing. She hears him outside the door, seeing the dead body, though continues to search. Rikimaru begins to tap on the walls for hallow spots, though Natsumi leans against the wall, as he taps against her secret panel the sound is normal since her body leans against it to stop the hallow sound.  
  
"Well Rikimaru, I don't think it was Natsumi who could of done this, her kodachis are still here and they're fresh from the heating iron, which means they've just been fixed." Another voice echoes in the room, the same with Rikimaru, this voice being a woman's though, having a bit more life to her voice than her partner.  
  
"Yes I see that Ayame. but we are still here to bring Princess Natsumi home." The two continue to search the rooms of the house.  
  
"Are you sure they didn't leave?" Ayame asks him, though Natsumi keeping her spot on the door, in case.  
  
"Their trails still show them inside. and I doubt that this room has a secret escape anywhere. if they left somewhere else we would of probably known." Rikimaru's voice is stern, showing he really does know what he's doing.  
  
"Whatever you say Rikimaru. Well let us try this." Ayame draws some long throwing shuriken and she tosses them in a horizontal line across all the walls. Natsumi flinches at the oncoming blast, falling forward onto her face, creating the loud thud behind the door.  
  
"Whoops. Natasha, run." Natsumi rushes up to her feet as she looks up in fear. Rikimaru elbows the wall, breaking it down seeing the two girls try to crawl out panels in the ceiling. He grabs Natsumi's foot, and pulls her down, her kicking and screaming to let her go.  
  
"LET GO OF ME INSTANT RIKIMARU!!!!!" He holds her upsidown by her foot as she tries to get free of his grip. "I'm not going home Rikimaru! And that's final!"  
  
"You don't have a choice in that Natsumi. And anyways. your father would probably like to know if you killed this innocent man." Rikimaru throws her over her shoulder as the two of them walk out, Ayame still having her kodachis though, and Natsumi kicking and screaming, saying she didn't kill him but no one listens. Natasha peaks from the top of the roof, sensing the danger of doing something really stupid, but follows them as silently as she possibly could.  
  
***  
  
About an hour later, our group of ninja still walk through the bamboo forest. Natsumi has finally given up, tapping her fingers on Rikimaru's back impatiently. "I didn't kill anyone innocent Rikimaru. can you put me down now?"  
  
"We're under orders to return you at all costs." Rikimaru's voice is yet again stern and final, being totally monotone, but showing that he won't put her down at all.  
  
"Figures. why does dad want me back now?" Natsumi looks back to Ayame, looking to answers from her since Ayame is a bit more talkative than her partner.  
  
"We've found traces that a secret enemy is after your father and the whole family. They're trying to find something that you own."  
  
"I own a lot of stuff Ayame."  
  
"They're looking for a jewel." Ayame finally sets her eyes on Natsumi, watching as the young girls eyes open wide in surprise, but fear.  
  
"But why would they want that.?"  
  
"There is a legend that speaks of three jewels: The jewel of earth, the jewel of virtue, and the jewel of heaven. This evil already has hold of the jewel of earth, and seeks the jewel of virtue that your father supposedly owns. Unfortunately, you are the only person that knows where the stone is hidden."  
  
"Yea. I know where it is." Natsumi sighs a bit, laying her head on Rikimaru's back, stopping her tapping.  
  
"Good. now can you please tell your friend to stop following us?" Rikimaru looks behind them a bit, as well as Ayame, and Natsumi looks up behind them, seeing Natasha's kimono dash behind a thicket of bamboo bushes.  
  
"Come on out Natasha! They won't kill you!" Natsumi sighs a bit, resting her head up to see Natasha peak out from her really stupid hiding spot.  
  
"I'm trying to be stealthy here Natsumi." Natasha whispers a bit, her cheeks fuming red in anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Oh sorry. But it's kind of hard to be stealthy around Azuma Ninja." Natsumi shakes her head a bit, but having a smirk on her face, watching as Natasha runs up to the group.  
  
"So where are you guys kidnapping Natsumi too?" Natasha looks to Rikimaru, whose face did not change at all.  
  
"We're not kidnapping, we're returning her home." His voice that time seemed aggravated that time, though keeping his face forward to the path.  
  
"I don't want to go home!" Natsumi screams a bit, slamming her fist onto his back, but Rikimaru throws her up a bit to shut her up. Natsumi sighs, taping her fingers against his back yet again, "I'm going to kill both of you when I get my Kodachis back."  
  
"Whatever you say Princess Natsumi." Ayame says, laying her hands behind her head as she sighs a bit.  
  
"Can I at least walk?" Natsumi gives Ayame innocent eyes and a puppy dog face, her tone being sweet and innocent as well. Though both Rikimaru and Ayame say no in deep commanding voices. Natsumi sighs as Natasha sweatdrops. To push her luck further she dares to ask the one question to get yelled at.  
  
"Are we there yet.?"  
  
"NO!!!!" Both Rikimaru and Ayame scream loudly, shutting up Natsumi right away as Natasha sighs.  
  
***  
  
After another hour of walking, the group comes upon a great castle, not as high as the Amagai castle that was by the Ronin Village, but is just as fancy, and just as great for an ancient Japanese castle.  
  
"Ayame. if I never steal your kodachis again will you please make Rikimaru put me down?" Natsumi begs just a bit, blushing in embarrassment but can't stand being in that position any longer.  
  
"Not a chance Natsumi." Ayame shakes her head to further the comment, Natsumi sighs loudly once again.  
  
"Come on. can you please just put me down Rikimaru?" Natsumi looks over to Rikimaru, trying to see if he would, but he doesn't say a word, of course he wouldn't, nor does he make a motion to be putting her back on her feet any time soon.  
  
"My life is a living nightmare. and I have two demons to prove it." Natsumi eyes Ayame and Rikimaru, though both ignore the death glare she gives both of them.  
  
"Well lets think of the good side Natsumi, we get to have real food, a real nice futon, and probably as much soki as we can imagine." Natasha grins to Natsumi, giving her a slight wink from the comment she just made. Natsumi blinks a few times, looking up.  
  
"You have a very good point there." Natsumi looks back, giving the same grin to her friend, "You truly are my best friend Natasha." Natasha smirks a bit, though the two ninja try to ignore them both. Rikimaru carries Natsumi inside first, Ayame following, and Natasha following her. He leads the group into the center of the castle, where the garden is, many of Gohda's guards bowing to them and welcoming Natsumi back, though she doesn't want to be back. As they reach the garden, Rikimaru puts Natsumi back on her feet, though Ayame and him keep her sort of surrounded in case she tries to escape. They walk into the garden, seeing her father sitting on the stones while reading a parchment by a small fire. He looks up to see his daughter standing, and stands up himself, but instead of hugging her and welcoming her back also, he blows his top, screaming at the top of his lungs of how Natsumi shouldn't run away, going on and on about how irresponsible she's been and how she's going to regret every last bit of it.  
  
"I have good news father." Natsumi raises a finger, trying to keep him from screaming anymore and blowing out her eardrumbs.  
  
"And what might that be Natsumi!?" Her father screams, shoving his face in hers.  
  
"I found a friend." Natsumi steps aside, showing her father the girl standing behind her, Natasha bowing to Lord Gohda.  
  
"And why should I be happy about this?" He stands back up tall, raising a brow to his daughter as he crosses his arms, tapping his foot rapidly.  
  
"Because I finally have someone to talk to. the real reason I left because you kept me secluded in my room, and I had no friends, no one to talk to. The guards were real nice, but whom do you talk to when you reach the point of woman hood?" Everyone stands there in shock at her last comment.  
  
"Why. didn't you just ask Ayame.?" Gohda coughs a few times, his voice shaky from her comment.  
  
"How often is Ayame here at the castle father.?" Natsumi tries to look innocent as she raises a slight hand, though cowering in fear that her father might burst again.  
  
"I see your point Natsumi. I guess there was some good out of you leaving home." He goes up to her finally and takes her into his arms, "I am very glad to see you safe and sound my child. your sister has been worried sick about you also. and so have I." Natsumi smiles as she hugs her father back, mostly being glad cause the lecturing has stopped. They finally release and Gohda sits down with her. "Ayame, Rikimaru, I would like to talk alone with my daughter."  
  
"Yes my lord." Rikimaru gives Gohda a bow, turning about.  
  
"Of course. Come on Rikimaru, we should keep guard out front." The two of them exit, but Natasha stays, having a sweatdrop and being totally embarrassed from being the lost one.  
  
"Um. where's your room Natsumi. I'll just stay there till you're done here."  
  
"All right Natasha. Just ask one of the guards to show you there, and tell them you're with me and they will be glad to help." Natasha nods and walks out of the garden, closing the sliding door behind her.  
  
"So what's going on father?"  
  
"It seems that there is a plot being made by the man named Tenrai to summon the three jewels of power." Gohda's voice becomes very stern, and serious, unlike before, not blasting and loud, though more serious than before.  
  
"The jewel of heaven, earth, and virtue..."  
  
"And all three jewels bring the ultamite wisdom and power, you know of this already Natsumi."  
  
"Yes of course. but. how do they know that we have virtue?" Natsumi looks up to her father, fear filling her eyes a bit, as much as the confusion in her face.  
  
"They believe that I am the holder of the jewel, but do not know that you are the true knower of the location. I thought it would be best if you were to stay here, so you would be close to protecting the jewel." He puts his hand on her shoulder, "I also know that you have been training during your travels, and I saw the double blade your friend was holding. Is she a warrior also?"  
  
"Yes she is father. I do not know where or when she was taught, but she has great skill in using the double blade".  
  
"As you are with Kodachis?" Natsumi nods, wondering how her father knows so much. "Ayame and Rikimaru have been keeping an eye on you ever since you left. In case you were wondering"  
  
"What!?" Natsumi almost falls back from what he had just said, looking even more surprised than ever.  
  
"Yes, they knew where you were the whole time, that is why I haven't asked for you to return till now, I knew that you were fine on your own."  
  
"Then. then what was all that yelling about?"  
  
"I was either going to lecture you now or later. What you did was wrong and it could of gotten yourself in a lot of danger, but I know that you did mean well in what you did. I am to over protective of you, but I have my reasons to be very demanding from you and your sister."  
  
"I understand father. May I be excused now?" Natsumi raises a finger a bit, pointing over to her room, though still seeming innocent to be excused from further lectures.  
  
"Yes you may. I want you to be very careful about your actions now Natsumi, your life is in danger as well as mine."  
  
"I will keep my guard up father, don't worry about me, worry about yourself as well." Natsumi stands, bowing to her father before exiting through the same door Natasha left through.  
  
Minutes later she arrives at the door of her room, sliding it open, seeing Natasha with an open bottle of soki beside her, a dish filled with it in her hands. "Well welcome back Natsumi!"  
  
"I see you found my secret stash of soki. Did you get drunk without me?"  
  
"Nah! I'm close, but I haven't finished yet so don't worry, I didn't really start without you!"  
  
"Riiiight. pass me a dish would ya?" Natasha fills another clay dish full of the soki, and passes it over to Natsumi. Natsumi takes the dish and drinks the whole thing down.  
  
"Nothing like a glass of soki when you're life is in danger because you hold a jewel that is the key to the ultimate power. Hit me again Natasha." Natasha pours some more into Natsumi's dish as she pours more into her own.  
  
"So thaaats what's going on?"  
  
"Yea. I know where the Jewel of Virtue is and the whole family is in grave danger. What else is new?"  
  
"Not much I guess." The two laugh a big and drink some more.  
  
"Come on; let's go get some fresh air." Natsumi stands and climes up a cabinet attacked to the wall, hitting the panel above them, and pushes up opening the secret slot to the roof. Natasha hands her the bottles of soki and she climbs up the shelves like a ladder onto the roof, Natasha following right behind her.  
  
"Ahhhh, great night to be drinking, don't you think?" Natsumi pours another dish, and drinks that down.  
  
"You can say that again Natsumi."  
  
"Lets just hope that my dad doesn't yell at me for getting drunk." Natsumi pours another dish for Natasha and herself, letting out a hiccup as her cheeks turn red, Natasha's already totally red. They talk about boys, their future, being drunk, and who could kill an enemy faster, though delaying any thought, of the dangers that lay before the both of them.  
  
***To Be Continued*** 


	3. The Silent Blades and the Demon Eye

The Silent Blades and the Demon Eye  
  
Meanwhile. in a place far away. A dark room that is filled with blue-lit candles which stand all over the room, two figures appearing in-between the rows of blue. One man has long red hair, tied back, his front bangs sort of uneven, being the darkest of red. His blue eyes seem different to that of the normal people that live here, along with his red locks. The mans wears a black vest, exposing his masculine chest and perfect six pack, and long baggy black pants, and a scarf around his neck, which covers his mouth from everyone to see, two kodachis on his back and a black band around his right arm. The other man has very long dark blue hair; his front bangs covering his right eye, his other eye in sight showing it's brown color. He also doesn't wear a shirt, revealing his masculine chest, wearing a long, pale yellow jacket over his shoulders, and baggy greenish blue pants, a long katana to his side. Both their faces are serious, looking into the darkness at the area where the two biggest candles grow brightest. The two men bow down onto on knee, their eyes closed and facing the floor.  
  
"We're here Lord Tenrai." The man with the blue hair speaks.  
  
"What are your orders sir.?" The red haired man speaks next, both the men's tones being very low, but not commanding.  
  
"You both know of the Lord Gohda that lives on the western side of the country am I correct?" The shadowed Tenrai asks, his voice being much deeper, and older, having a commanding tone to it.  
  
The man with the blue hair nods a bit, "Yes. of course we do Lord Tenrai. But why is he important?"  
  
Tenrai chuckles a few times, "Lord Gohda is not just a leader in one of the greatest armies in the country. but he also holds one important key I need. the Jewel of Virtue."  
  
The man with blue hair looks up at the shadows, not being able to see the shaded figure fully, "Why is this jewel important my lord?"  
  
"Daisuke. have you heard of the tale of the three Jewels of Power? The Jewel of Earth, the Jewel of Heaven, and the Jewel of Virtue. Giving the holder of all three jewels ultimate wisdom and power." Tenrai speaks again, Daisuke's head bowing in understanding.  
  
The man with the red hair stands, his low calm voice being able to be heard even under his scarf, "Sounds like a waste of time to find such items when you already have some of the strongest warriors here..."  
  
"You might say that Satoshi," Tenrai speaks again, "But if Gohda or anyone else is to retrieve the three jewels, then even we are no match, no matter how much power they have. I want you to find the Jewel of Virtue from Lord Gohda, you may kill him if you desire, but then there will be no enemies to use the power against later, so try to keep your slaughter to a minimum."  
  
"What if refuses to tell Lord Tenrai?" Daisuke asks, rising to his feet beside Satoshi.  
  
"Then bring his two daughters herem" Tenrai tells them, "From what I've heard, the oldest has returned to her home, so she will not be a problem either. He will tell when his daughters are in danger, trust me on that point."  
  
"Of course my lord." Daisuke says.  
  
"We shall do everything to retrieve the Jewel of Virtue for you." Satoshi also says. The two stay standing before taking a slight bow to their master's shadowed image once again, and disappear into the shadows from whence they came.  
  
"Soon." The shadowed Tenrai holds up his hand, having one of the jewels in his hand. "Very soon. all power shall be mine."  
  
***  
  
Back at the temple, both Natasha and Natsumi sit upon the roof, getting drunk beyond all belief.  
  
"You know. Natsumi."  
  
"Yea Natasha?" Natsumi hiccups loudly as Natasha looks into the sky.  
  
"I have. this really strange stone thingy." Natasha hiccups also as she continues to speak, "It's been making my pocket really warm ever since I got here." She puts her hand in her pocket, pulling out a clear gem about the size of a soft ball in her hand, the jewel glowing slightly and then dieing out, then starting again, going on and off like that.  
  
"Wohhh. what is that.?" Natsumi pokes the jewel, and her eyes open wide, and pulls her hand away, "Natasha! Cool! You got the Jewel of Heaven! Now we got-" Natsumi hiccups, "Two of these stupid things!"  
  
"Yay.?" Natasha puts the jewel back in her kimono, hiccupping again, and chugging down another bottle of soki, which makes the 3rd one for her and the 2nd for Natsumi. They go back to their usual chatter, forgetting that Natasha had one of the jewels, but of course she really gives less of a damn.  
  
The two warriors of Tenrai come up the path towards the temple, talking to each other about little things.  
  
"So how much do you think he'll pay us this time.?" Satoshi asks, not even bothering to look over at Daisuke.  
  
"Do you care only about money Satoshi?" Daisuke asks, looking over to him with a raised brow.  
  
"You just want it to impress women Daisuke." Satoshi says, his expression not changing.  
  
"If I make enough money I can pay the monk in the graveyard to revive my mother. that's why I want it."  
  
"You're such a weak heart when it comes to women. It's almost sickening."  
  
"It's not like I'm alone when I spy on the women in the springs when they take their baths." Satoshi blushes under his scarf, but tries to hide it, knowing that Daisuke knows already. "You just need to get laid Satoshi, and then maybe you'd know why men are attracted to the other sex, unless you like men of course."  
  
Satoshi hits Daisuke over the head, "Women are weaklings, they are meant to take care of our homes, cook our meals, and give birth to our children. there is no use for them other than that."  
  
Daisuke rubs his head, smirking a bit to Satoshi, "You have no idea Satoshi. Just wait till you meet the girl of your dreams, then you're mind will change."  
  
"Quiet man. We're here." Satoshi looks up towards the building through the bamboo thicket, seeing Natasha and Natsumi on the roof. "What the.?"  
  
Daisuke comes up next to him, squinting a bit, "Looks to be servants or something. And I smell soki." Daisuke grins at Satoshi, Satoshi backing away a bit at the grin, "Maybe we could get you drunk and then you'll want one of those girls." Daisuke looks back again, "I like the one in the purple kimono."  
  
Satoshi shakes his head, looking down at the ground with closed eyes, "You're to obsessed with women. we have a job to do you fool."  
  
"Come on, it should be easy to get a free drink, and a babe. Just think Satoshi. Free. Drink."  
  
Satoshi looks up, and stalls for a moment, "Lets just get the fucking jewels first." And he starts to walk into the building, Daisuke running after him.  
  
As they enter the building, the guards stop them, "I'm sorry, but no one is aloud in the temple at this time of night."  
  
"Tell that to my Katana." And Daisuke quickly draws his katana, slashing across and then upward, cutting the two men in half, the blood splashing onto the dragon statues that stand on the side of doorway, and then slashes backwards, taking off their heads, and sheathing there after. The dead bodies slump onto the ground, the top halves rolling down the stairs, along with the heads, making bouncing bloody trails down the steps.  
  
"Nice starting line." Satoshi says in a low tone.  
  
"Thank you!" Daisuke says happily, smiling like a little girl.  
  
"I was being sarcastic." Satoshi hops over the dead bodies, heading inside, Daisuke following after.  
  
More guards see the two men, "What the hell are those two men doing here!?" "Intruders in the temple!!" The two guards unsheathe their blades, charging for Satoshi and Daisuke.  
  
"Allow me Daisuke." Satoshi says, starting to walk forward.  
  
"After you." Daisuke tells him politely, stepping aside.  
  
Satoshi draws his two Kodachis off of his back, closing his eyes for a moment, the men reach him, slashing down with their swords and he jumps over them, stabbing both blades into the back of their skulls, he rips out the sides, the tops of their heads hanging over the side of the parts that still are attached. He thrusts down at an inward angle, creating deep gashes into their bodies that go all the way through, till he reaches the center. He then turns around, leaving the kodachis still lodged in their backs, and switches hands, grabbing the bloody handles and brings them upward, cutting the two men in half, then sheathes them. The two halves fall onto the floor in a bloody pile of crap, Daisuke stepping back not wanting to get his shoes in the river of blood that lead from the carcasses.  
  
"Bravo Satoshi, Bravo." Daisuke congratulates, clapping his hands together.  
  
"Let us continue. they know we're here." The men keep walking around the long hallways, looking for Gohda and killing anyone in their way. Five men stand at the end of the hall, blocking any way of getting further.  
  
"I think I'll let you do this, give them a surprise Daisuke." Satoshi tells him, leaning against a wall to watch.  
  
Daisuke closes his eye, "I'll gladly." And he brushes the hair that covers his other eye, and disappears from thin air by the men; they look around scared and confused. "I'm right here." Daisuke is behind all five of the guards, and he brings his katana upward, and hands from under the ground, slimy green hands, dripping with skin and whatever else it is, and grab the five men, pulling them under into the ground, their screams and shrills filling the castle as they are dragged into the abyss below them. The chomping and horrid screams continue for about 5 minutes, till they are all cut short with the sound of ripping skin and breaking bones. A skull is spit up onto the floor, not a single piece of meat is left upon it, but what is left of the neck is still attached. The two continue their slaughter, not leaving one person they see left alive. 


	4. Search for the Jewel of Heaven

Search for the Jewel of Heaven  
  
Back with Natsumi and Natasha. the two girls have finally come down from the roof. Arm over shoulder, they try to get back to Natsumi's room, hitting the wall after dancing back and forth from all the alcohol, hitting into the walls and almost falling forward and backwards a few times.  
  
"Oh WE'RE gonna have a hang over in the morning." Natsumi hiccups loudly as she crashes into the wall on her left, though getting back up quickly.  
  
"You said it Natsumi." Natasha hiccups also, smashing into the wall on her right. As they make their way back into Natsumi's room. Natsumi falls flat upon her futon, out like a light already. Natasha puts the bottle of soki on the table, and falls flat on the floor next to Natsumi's futon, also out like a light, unknowing to the two intruders that are after Natsumi's head.  
  
Satoshi and Daisuke pass by the girl's open door, looking inside. They both, stop, stair, and blink a lot in surprise. Daisuke looks over to Satoshi, a devilish smile on his face, his eye pleading innocent, though blocked by desire.  
  
"Come on Satoshi. a teeny drink please.?"  
  
Satoshi shakes his head wearily, looking away from the room and continuing to walk forward. "No way. the sooner we get this over with. the sooner I can get paid."  
  
Daisuke sighs loudly and following after Satoshi with his head bowed. Satoshi shakes his head once again as Daisuke pouts, though tries to keel himself from saying anything so that an argument doesn't break out between them. They reach the garden, seeing Gohda there with his katana by his side, ready to unsheathe it at any moment for attack. His old eyes move around the inside garden slowly, making sure to be able to catch anything in the blink of an eye. Satoshi closes his eyes, fading into the darkening shadows, vanishing from sight. His shadow trails along the ceiling, and drops behind Gohda, putting a kodachi to his neck. Daisuke walks down to the two, having his katana drawn as well.  
  
"Greetings Lord Gohda," Daisuke starts to speak as he bows slightly, Satoshi keeping the kodachi pressed against Gohda's neck, "We've come to pick up something that you happen to happen to own. We promise to leave quietly as long as you just give us the Jewel of Virtue."  
  
Gohda smirks, and looks at Daisuke, seeming perfectly calm for someone who is completely trapped, "I am sorry to say that I do not have possession of the Jewel."  
  
"What!?" Daisuke screams, his face fuming as he thinks that Gohda is lying to save his life.  
  
Satoshi, however, brings the kodachi closer to his neck, pressing against it firmly. "Then. who does.?"  
  
"I do not plan on saying who does own the jewel." Gohda says, raising his chin as he closes his eyes, showing his honor as he sits still, waiting for the blow, "I'd rather risk my own life than risking theirs." After these words Satoshi pulls the Kodachi away, and round kicks Gohda hard in the side of the neck, him flying into the wall to the side of him, out cold.  
  
"I know who it is." Satoshi says firmly and deeply as he sheaths his kodachis once again.  
  
"Wait? You do?"  
  
"Remember how Tenrai told us how his oldest daughter had run away from home, and was suddenly back?"  
  
"Yes but."  
  
"That means he brought her back in order to protect her because she is in possession of the jewel."  
  
Daisuke blinks, looking up for a moment. "I guess you're right."  
  
"Gohda never had a clue. His oldest daughter is the one that knows."  
  
"We have one slight problem though Satoshi."  
  
"And that is.?"  
  
"We have no idea what she looks like."  
  
Satoshi looks down at the knocked out Gohda, eyeing his features, mostly his hair, "Black hair. She'll have Ivory black hair. thick like his most likely."  
  
"You're a genius Satoshi!"  
  
"Lets just get going." And the two of them rush out of the room.  
  
As they run, Daisuke looks over at Satoshi, with a questionable face, but a happy as well, "What about those drunken girls.? They both have Ivory Black hair. one is as thick as his probably."  
  
"Let us find out then." And the two of them stop in front of the room with the open door, looking at the two girls inside, still fast asleep. Natsumi's hand is on Natasha's face, as Natasha is kicking Natsumi in the leg, making her wince during her sleep.  
  
"So. which one do you think.?" Daisuke says, twitching a bit as he watches the girls sleep like pigs.  
  
"I am worried that it might be neither." Satoshi says, though walks into the room. Natsumi starts to wake as Satoshi walks into the room. She stretches her arms, yawning loudly, though hearing the footsteps of the oncoming Satoshi, as she has not opened her eyes yet. She keeps herself laid down, pretending to be asleep, though unknowingly awake by the two men.  
  
"One of them has to have the jewel. it's either this drunk or that drunk." Satoshi searches through Natsumi's drawers, searching for any sort of jewel. With that Natsumi rolls over, falling over into a secret panel, which opens and shuts with her rolling.  
  
"What the.?" Daisuke looks to the empty spot where Natsumi once laid as he searched through her closet, though not finding her anywhere, "She's. gone?"  
  
Satoshi sighs loudly, hitting Daisuke over the head, "Just check the other girl." Daisuke bends down, searching through Natasha's kimono, but never lifting it too much to get a good view of her prone body. Natasha rolls over, her hand slapping across his face, him falling backwards on his ass, rubbing his red cheek, just making it even more red than his slight blushing.  
  
"Didn't see that coming."  
  
"Oh you are just hopeless."  
  
Daisuke gets up, looking down at Natasha again, who seems to be perfectly asleep, "It doesn't seem to be on her."  
  
"Fine. I'll look for the other one." And with that Satoshi looks around the room, trying to find the panel that Natsumi fell through. Natsumi however, is no longer under the floorboards. She sits up on top of the ceiling, looking down at Daisuke and Satoshi through a secret panel. An evil smirk forms on her face as she lowers something down, using some special wire, switching the tray of soki and rice balls with another tray of soki and rice balls, all poisoned.  
  
"That should take care of that. hehehe." Natsumi mutters to herself softly, though her slight chuckle totally muffled by the tight cloth that covers her mouth. She still watches, seeing Daisuke look around and at the tray. As his eyes set upon it they open wide, and then narrow again.  
  
"Hello.?" Daisuke grins, going over to the tray, getting ready to pick up the bottle. But as his fingers just tap the rim of the bottle, a pillow hits him in the head, distracting him from his drink.  
  
"No Daisuke. don't."  
  
"Oh come on! What could go wrong.?"  
  
"That could be poisoned."  
  
"I reaaaaaly doubt that Satoshi. you're just paranoid." Daisuke picks up a dish for the soki, about to grab the bottle yet again, but Satoshi comes over, slapping his hand so that he drops the dish.  
  
"I'm telling you. if you drink that you'll be sorry."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Damn you...!" Natsumi hits the ceiling with her fist, making a slight noise that makes both Satoshi and Daisuke look up quickly, just as they heard the noise.  
  
"Crap!" With that she jumps up through another secret panel onto the roof, running as fast as she can away from the roof. Satoshi sees the hole where he saw her peek through and throws a small red, paper like shuriken up to the ceiling. He pulls the string that is connected to the shuriken that stuck to the ceiling, and it explodes, blowing off the panel to reveal the other one she jumped out of. As quickly as he can, he jumps up after her. They race down the roof, Satoshi catching up fast. With little time to think and running out of a strait roof, Natsumi throws some small spiked pegs behind her, caltrops.  
  
"That should work." Natsumi chuckles evilly as she watches him run up to it. But Satoshi jumps over the caltrops, throwing some long shuriken strait for her.  
  
"SHIT!!!!" Natsumi runs around in circles as she dashes forward at the same time, dodging them all as they stab into the roof. After making sure that none are flying at her again, she turns about and dashes away from him again.  
  
"I HATE THIS!!!! WHY AM I ALWAYS RUNNING FOR MY FUCKING LIFE!!!!!!!????" Natsumi continues to run, becoming more and more pissed the farther she runs, and the closer he becomes. But suddenly, she turns about, just as he was coming close to grabbing her, she rolls between his legs, and continues to roll, falling through a secret panel which rolling under Satoshi before he lands, and falls into a secret panel, it closing after her. Satoshi spins around, looking for her, but to find nothing but the cold wind blowing his long red bangs before his face.  
  
"Damn she's good for a princess." Satoshi climbs down from off the roof, walking through the door to lead him into the indoor garden. Even though he has lost track of her completely, he does not wish to stop from his pursue of her, finding this very interesting.  
  
"Where are you princess.? Don't hide from me. I'll only hurt you if you resist." Satoshi continues to look around the somewhat empty garden, passing under where she keeps her placed upon the ceiling, hanging from some of the support beams, following him silently from the ceiling above him. He starts to head for the door, and without further thought Natsumi tries to strike down from the above ceiling attack. But he is more skilled than she would of believed, and sensed the attack, putting his hands above him so that he grabs her wrists from the attacking blades, and throws her down onto her ass, still having a hold of one of her wrists. Natsumi though, is not done yet, and slides her foot under him, between his legs, and kicks upward hard, right into his crotch. In the utter pain of her kick he lets go, falling to his knees as he holds his aching nuts. She dashes away again, heading down the hall as she now runs aimlessly, just to get as far away as possible.  
  
"This is a living nightmare!" Natsumi keeps running, and running, and running, and running, till she stops suddenly to see the man she just nailed in the crotch and left in the dust, standing tall before her.  
  
"Ag!!" Since she was running so fast and so blindedly, she slams right into him as she tires to stop, her shoes sliding on the slick floor, and he catches her in his arms, holding her tightly.  
  
"I have you now.." Satoshi says in a low, menacing voice. Natsumi freezes for a moment at his words, and then struggles to get free, kicking and screaming as hard and as loud as she could.  
  
"You aren't much for an Azuma ninja." He mentions, twitching a bit at her reaction. Natsumi stops and looks up at him, her eyes narrowing and becoming very serious as she goes quiet.  
  
"Like you are any better for some guy who got nailed by a girl." Natsumi smirks a bit, giving him a huge blow to his pride. And yet, he still stands tall and serious. She raises a brow at how he remained perfectly calm, till she felt the sharp poke in the side of her neck, falling faint in his arms, out like a light. Satoshi throws her sleeping body over his shoulder, walking towards the room where he left Daisuke and Natasha. He looks in the room, seeing Daisuke sitting in the corner, rolled up into a small ball, his face green, though trying to cover it up with his blue hair.  
  
"You pathetic." Satoshi shakes his head, raising a brow as his voice becomes more demanding, "Didn't I say not to eat or drink anything.?"  
  
"Not now." Daisuke covers his hand with his mouth, making a sound of stomach aches, and even hurling maybe. Satoshi sighs and looks over to the futon, seeing that Natasha has escaped also, the area being bare.  
  
"Well after you recover. go after the other one. she might have info also. I'll be collecting my reward while you try to get the other." And with that Satoshi leaves Daisuke to hurl in the corner. 


	5. Song of Illusion

Song of Illusion  
  
About ten minutes later the poison in the rice ball wears off. Daisuke stands from his corner, getting some real sake he found from a panel under the floor.  
  
"Now that's better." He says to himself quietly, sighing a bit in relief. He stands back up, and looks around, seeing that Natasha is long gone.  
  
"I hope she didn't go after Satoshi. that will make my job a lot harder." Daisuke starts walking down the halls, a few more guards appearing before him.  
  
"Oh for the love of Mei-oh." Daisuke unsheathes his Katana, and one of the guards attacks him, their blades meeting with a loud clash of metal. They stall for a moment, seeming even in strength. Daisuke grins very evilly, and dives down, his katana sliding against the others, keeping him protected as he brings it down, and then slides it upward, it going right through his jaw and skull, his blood dripping down his chin and down the blade, where it makes a big puddle upon the floor. He pulls it out from his face, ripping his skin to bits as his jaw and an eye fall behind him, and thrusts the katana into the man's chest and throwing him over his shoulder, and into the floor, where the mans neck snaps completely, and falls limp on the floor with his head jammed in the floor boards. Daisuke stands up, trailing his finger down the bloody Katana and licks the blood from his finger. The men still standing take a step back, shivering in fear.  
  
"What? Are you guys scared of me? Well don't worry. I'll end your life quickly so you feel no more fear of death." The men take a few more steps back, and make a break for it. Daisuke chuckles a bit.  
  
"Poor fools. Now I'll have to make your deaths even worse." And Daisuke whips his hair from over his right even, and appearing in front of the cowards again.  
  
"There you are." He stabs his katana into the stomach of one man, the blood spilling backwards onto his friends, and draws it out quickly, spinning on one foot and slices down across his face and chest, blood splattering onto the floor. With his blade still down he rushes for another, brining it upward into his chest at an angle, stopping before the hilt is at the man's chest. He pushes up on the blade, it ripping through skin and bones up the center of his neck and his skull and out, blood brains and organs spilling out the man's skull like a fountain as he hits the ground. The last man already ran away, and Daisuke sticks his hand out. The guard hits face first into the ground, his foot grabbed by a bony hand, just dripping with blood and decaying skin. The hand pulls him backwards, screaming and clawing at the floor, trying to get it to let go, and is then pulled into the ground, his screams louder than before. The screams stop moments later as an arm is thrown out, the bone sticking out from the skin and muscles. There are a few bite marks upon it, but the arm looks perfectly fine, other than there are no attachments to the shoulders. Daisuke looks over at the arm as his tongue trails up the flat side of his katana.  
  
"Oh no thank you, you can eat it if you wish, I'm fine." The bony hand quickly pulls out, dragging the arm back into the hole in the floor, and Daisuke keeps walking.  
  
"Ag. this is going to take forever to look for this girl while I still have so many guards chasing me constantly. What am I going to do.?" Daisuke looks up, his hand on his chin, plotting for a way to get this girl to come a bit faster, and maybe give him things that he needs. A grin forms on his face, chuckling evilly as he sheaths his katana.  
  
"Well then. woman will always be the same as Satoshi might say. lets just see if this will work," Daisuke says silently to himself, his tone being much lower than ever as his grin becomes wider. He walks out one of the side doors, going into the small forest outside. He finds a clearing where the stars of the night shine the brightest through a small area of open leaves in the clearing.  
  
"This should be good." He finds the stump in the center, sitting upon it, and reaches into his jacket, drawing a small wooden harp, carved with different symbols upon it, like love, virtue, hope, and luck. He strums the strings a bit, letting out a soft tune of perfect harmony.  
  
"Never moved. that's a first." He brushes the strings a bit, hitting different notes at once in rhythm, the sound of the harp harmonizing through the forest and the castle walls. Natasha hears the keys from her hiding spot in a hidden roof panel she found.  
  
"What the.?" She asks herself as she looks out the roof, hearing the noise of the harp being played. Daisuke continues, creating a soft lovely tune from the harp.  
  
"Music? From who I wonder?" Natasha stands upon the roof, and dashes for where she's hearing the noise, jumping from branch to branch in the treetops till she arrives on Daisuke.  
  
"What is that moron doing.?" She looks out the treetops, still spying on him, thinking she's been unnoticed, but unfortunately he knows of her presence and continues. He hums a few bars of a really soft tune, his singing voice being pure and perfect with his playing of the harp. For a moment he stops, looking up at the treetops with a smile.  
  
"Why don't you come down here and listen?" Daisuke asks, his smile being innocent and pure as he looks up to the treetops. Seeing she's been found, Natasha jumps down from her hiding spot, walking over to him but still keeping a distance.  
  
"Why the hell are you playing a harp in the middle of the forest? Shouldn't you be trying to kill me?" Natasha asks, raising a brow as her face remains serious, unlike his. Daisuke smiles, his eye closed as he plays a few more cords on his harp.  
  
"I've never been fond of killing innocent women," he tells her, no longer looking at her but to his harp, "My partner already has the princess, so it doesn't matter to me what happens to you or her." Daisuke looks up at her, a very seductive smile upon his face. "Unless. you may know where the other jewels of power might be?"  
  
"What makes you think I might have one?" Natasha asks, though taking a step back from his smile.  
  
"It's just a thought." Daisuke stands up, stopping his playing, coming very close to her face. Natasha backs up a bit, looking into his eyes, and noticed that his hair over his right hair is partially separated, not being able to see his other eye well, but notices a small glow of blood red. She puts up her hand, brushing the long covering bangs from his face. He backs up in protest, but she's already moved enough to see the ugly eye, with the blood red color and the popping veins.  
  
"Oh my." Natasha could not even finish her sentence as her eyes fell upon the one eye. Daisuke forms a slight grin as her eyes go completely lifeless, her pupils disappearing as her hand drops to her side.  
  
"Very good." Daisuke says in a low menacing tone, lifting her chin with his hand, "I thought you'd like to see my demons eye." Daisuke's his seductive grin never fading as he sees her cheeks begin to redden and he leads her over to the stump that he was sitting on before. He dances around Natasha slightly, his music being soft and sweet as he literally starts to hypnotize her. He sings into her ear, sweet nothing as she sits there helpless to anything he has planed for her. As his playing stops, he kneels beside her, her lifeless, but dreaming eyes looking into his, his demon eye now very visible for her to see.  
  
"Come to the Dark Temple south of the Ronin Village. bring the Jewel of Heaven. and I shall continue to play to your desire." Daisuke brushes his hand against her cheek, and leaves a small kiss upon her lips, letting go seconds later.  
  
"I shall be waiting." And with that he vanishes before her eyes, Natasha blinking rapidly as she comes back to reality.  
  
"What the." Natasha holds her head for a moment, and she touches her lips, starting to blush madly.  
  
"He. I remember. He kissed. me." Natasha pulls her hand down, looking at the ground, still speaking to herself as if she were in a daze, or a trance, "His music was so beautiful to." She continues to look down at the ground, her mind set on only him at the moment.  
  
"I must. I must see him. again." She gets up quickly, heading back the way she remembered towards the Ronin Village. 


	6. Betrayl and Escape

Betrayal and Escape  
  
Daisuke arrives back at Tenrai's castle, looking into the dark room where his master Tenrai is, seeing Satoshi there, already talking.  
  
"Soooo. you have brought the daughter I see?" Tenrai asks Satoshi, his voice low as it echos throughout the room.  
  
"Gohda did not know of the location of the jewel." Satoshi says, still in bowing position as he looks to the ground with his eyes closed, "I believe the princess knows for it was very strange how all of a sudden she was forced to return. She was not very willing and kept escaping. So I believed it would be much easier if I brought her here for interrogation."  
  
"Well-done Satoshi."  
  
"Thank you Lord Tenrai."  
  
"But. You shall not be paid till I have information on the jewels location. I would like for you to do that Satoshi. Since I am worried that my other men might use methods to make her talk that will not please me."  
  
"Alright my Lord. I shall do that for you." Satoshi stands and bows slightly to the shadowed figure, and leaves. As he exits the room, he sees Daisuke standing outside the door a smirk upon his face.  
  
"Hmm. you look empty handed." Satoshi says, raising a brow to Daisuke as he stands there alone.  
  
"Oh you think so?" Daisuke shakes his head, looking up to the ceiling away from Satoshi, "I'm just waiting for my prey to come here, with the Jewel."  
  
"You mean.?"  
  
"I believe she does know. So I played a little tune for her."  
  
Satoshi shakes his head, smirking under his scarf to Daisuke, "If it weren't for that eye of yours I'd say that you're pathetic in ways of getting what you want."  
  
"At least I can get a woman." Daisuke grins, turning about and walking away from Satoshi, "If you need me I'll be on the roof waiting for her." Daisuke walks away, humming a really strange dark and gloomy tune.  
  
"That man. is very strange.." Satoshi walks in the other direction, heading into the shadows, and arriving in the basement of the castle, where the holding cells are. He looks downstairs, coming upon the cell that Natsumi should be in, but as he looks inside, the cell is empty. He grins and walks away, fading into the shadows once again to hide himself inside Natsumi's cell. From the ceiling falls the foolish Natsumi, falling onto her ass.  
  
"Dammit." Natsumi mutters to herself, laying her head in her hand, "I swore that he was going to come inside. I would have had him." She closes her eyes, folding her legs and arms together, her face serious. "He took my weapons. my tools. I have nothing left to use." She sighs loudly as she puts her head in her hand again, groaning a bit in frustration. Satoshi steps from the shadows, still being perfectly silent, but she senses his presence right after he steps out, and as his hand reaches for her she jumps up, spinning on a finger to face him as she stands in a defensive fighting stance.  
  
"What the hell do you want!?" Natsumi screams at him, still keeping a good distance from him.  
  
"It's not me." Satoshi explains silently as he approaches her, "My lord desires me to retrieve the Jewel of Virtue from you."  
  
"Well you're a little late. I don't have the jewel on me so you might as well let me go." Satoshi disappears into the shadows once again, and she looks about for him, and he falls from the ceiling, landing on her so she falls onto her front. He takes some ropes, tying her hands tightly behind her back and her feet together also. He ties both the ropes to the bars on a wall, keeping her hands behind her, and her seated upon her knees, as she struggles franticly to get free.  
  
"That should keep you still." Satoshi says as he gets up onto his feet, looking down at the tied up Natsumi.  
  
"What makes you think that this will keep me here?" Natsumi asks, giving him a look of frustration, not believing that he actually tied her up.  
  
"Because you're unarmed and the knots are to far from your hands for you to reach." Satoshi's face still seems expressionless as he looks down at her with calm eyes.  
  
Natsumi looks away from him, biting down on her lip, "Well you should know that I won't let you have the jewel."  
  
Satoshi sighs loudly, not surpised from her reaction. He brushes his fingers through his red locks as he looks down at her, "It would make it so much easier on you if you'd just tell me where the Jewel is."  
  
"Like you would let me go."  
  
Satoshi bends down, trying to act casual but not forcing upon her, "If I make a promise to let you go. Will you just please tell me where the jewel is.?"  
  
Natsumi blinks as her eyes open wide suddenly, surprised at what he just said, "Did you just. say please?"  
  
"Yes. now just tell me. my master is not giving me much time."  
  
She looks down, totally suckered, "Alright. The jewel of Virtue is hidden under a flat stone in the garden." Satoshi rises, turning his back to her, and grins under his scarf as he heads towards the cell bars.  
  
"Thank you princess. Now I think I'll keep you here so that you don't mess with our plans." And he opens the cell door with his key, and walks out, closing the cell and locking it again.  
  
"HEY YOU LIAR!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!" Natsumi continues to bitch and scream as she tries to get free of her ropes, having no chance of doing so. Satoshi walks upstairs not a care in the world for her, though he finds as he gets to the top he's blushing.  
  
"What is wrong with me.?" Satoshi stairs down at the floor as he walks back to Lord Tenrai's hall, his mind wandering, not noticing Daisuke leaning against the wall in front of him. Satoshi passes right by him as Daisuke tries to ask what happened down there, so in reaction, Daisuke grabs Satoshi's hair as he passes, stopping him from continuing, "Hey are you listing?" Satoshi looks up at Daisuke, not saying anything.  
  
"What happened down there?"  
  
"I know where the jewel is."  
  
"How did you get the info from her?"  
  
"I told her that I would let her go."  
  
"Lying to a woman?"  
  
"Like you should care."  
  
"Satoshi that is lo." Daisuke narrows his eyes as he looks closer at Satoshi, his nose just inches away from Satoshi's, "Say are you.?" He then quickly rips off Satoshi's scarf, seeing the red cheeks, "Oh my. you like her don't you!!!??"  
  
"NO!!!" Satoshi grabs his scarf back putting back around his neck so it covers his mouth again, "Why would I like that stubborn bitch?"  
  
"Because she's just as stubborn as you, that's why," Daisuke grins at his comment as Satoshi raises a brow. But he leaves him guessing and he walks away, humming the tune again as he heads for the roof. Satoshi just stares at him leaving, and then sighs.  
  
"I have a job to do. I can't think about. Girls." And he heads into Tenrai's Hall, bowing before the shadowed figure once again.  
  
"Lord Tenrai. I know the location of the Jewel of Virtue."  
  
"Excellent Satoshi."  
  
"It is under a flat stone in the garden inside her home. A good hiding place indeed."  
  
"I shall send my minions to retrieve the jewel. Your pay is in your room, and you may do what you wish until I call for you again."  
  
"Yes my Lord." Satoshi rises, giving another slight bow as he walks out of his room. He heads up a long flight of stairs, going into his silken quarters. The walls are covered in rich red painting, marked with the eternal red dragons, and hanging on the walls are collections of different weaponry. He looks upon the pedestal bed with the red silken sheets, seeing the cloth bag upon it, and opens it to find his pay has doubled.  
  
"Today has been a good day." And he sits upon the bed, putting his kodachis beside him, and starts to count the money. He sighs a few moments later after he finishes.  
  
"I've gotten double the money as usual. so why am I still so tense.?" Satoshi lays on his bed, taking off his scarf and bandana, closing his eyes as he tries to put the scattered pieces of his mind back together and try to make sense of everything that has been going on.  
  
*** Daisuke still sits on the roof of the castle, sighing as he waits for Natasha to arrive.  
  
"When she gets here. I'll have to kill her. Most likely." He says to himself, sighing again as he stairs up at the stars above his head.  
  
"Ag. Why couldn't it be a delivery boy instead of a babe.?" He lies down on the roof, still looking up, and draws his harp, playing a soft sparkling tune as he hums the harmony to the tune. Though he stops playing again, laying his arms across the roof.  
  
"What am I thinking? I can't kill her, no way I could. but if she stays with me Lord Tenrai will kill her. AG WHAT AM I TO DO!?!??" Daisuke stops as he hits his head against the roof, "THINK DAISUKE! THINK!!!!" He slams his head really hard, creating a small hole in the roof and his eyes start to spin, "Too. hard." But suddenly he hears a footstep behind him, and looks up, the first thing he sees is up a girls kimono, but sits up quickly, blushing madly at the sight he just got. Natasha stands behind him, her hand on her kimono pushing it down, her own cheeks are red.  
  
"Uhhh. sorry that I snuck up on you like that." Natasha says, her cheeks becoming even more red as she pushes against her kimono. Daisuke gets up, turning about to look at her.  
  
"It's. it's no problem. don't worry." He coughs a few times, getting his serious seductive face on as he gets up close in her face once again, "Did you bring the jewel.?" Natasha nods, her cheeks still red as she reaches into her kimono, drawing the clear white jewel into her hand, holding it out to him.  
  
Daisuke thinks to himself 'If Tenrai doesn't get the jewel. then he won't have the power. and he can't and won't attack me.' Daisuke takes her other hand, putting it over the jewel and holding onto both tightly, "I need you to hide the stone."  
  
"Wha.?" Natasha looks in confusion to Daisuke, blinking a few times.  
  
"Your life and your friend's are in grave danger. She's being held in the prison of the basement where Satoshi left her."  
  
"Your partner?"  
  
"Yes. but of course he denies that he really has the hots for her. And left her there." Daisuke's eyes grow wide at what he just said, now realizing something, "She's in more danger than I thought. Oh no." Just as he finishes his sentence, there is an ill shrieking scream that echoes all the way outside the temple.  
  
"Ag! We have to hurry!" Daisuke grasps Natasha's hand tightly as he dashes down the stairwell from the roof, rushing to get to the basement where they hold her captive. As they reach the dungeon they find Natsumi laying on the floor, her ropes have been retied to keep her hogtied and she has slashes, stabs, and bruises all over her body, her eyes staring at the floor under her.  
  
"Natsumi!!" Natasha runs over to Natsumi as she draws her double blade to cut through the bars with ease. She goes over to her side and lays her on her lap, whipping the blood drooling from her mouth. "Come on Natsumi. These little injuries shouldn't hurt you that much."  
  
Daisuke pulls a black cloth from the ground, looking at it closely, "It seems that the bored ninja had some fun with her. Satoshi shouldn't of left her alone. that was a dumb mistake." Daisuke goes over to Natsumi and Natasha, drawing a small square canteen from his long jacket.  
  
"Here. this should help with her wounds." He puts the bottle to Natsumi's lips, pouring the liquid into her partially open mouth. He then closes her mouth, forcing her to drink it. A few seconds later her eyes regain their life, and her wounds slowly heal.  
  
"Wha.? What the hell happened?" Natsumi looks around confused at Natasha and Daisuke.  
  
"The perverted ninja warriors took advantage of your bound situation and beat you up," Daisuke tells her, throwing the canteen away into the corner of the cell.  
  
"Yea. what he said." Natasha says, looking worried at the wounds that used to cover her body, "Are you all right Natsumi?"  
  
"Yes." Natsumi says, brushing her fingers through her hair before she looks serious again, "And I am soooo going to kick that red head's ass for leaving me here." Natsumi jumps onto her feet, Natasha standing behind to make sure that she doesn't loose her balance and fall. "But where are my weapons?"  
  
"They have them in the weapons hall; it shouldn't be too hard to get you to them." Daisuke tells her, standing up also. He leads the girls out of the cell, Natasha following with Natsumi, Natsumi's arm over Natasha's shoulder in case she is to trip up since she is still very weak. 


	7. Death Through Love

Death Through Love After getting Natsumi's weapons, Daisuke takes the girls back to the roof, never being caught or seen by the other guards.  
  
"Well this place should keep use safe for a bit..." Daisuke says as he peaks around a corner, eyeing the place a bit, "No one knows we're here so that's good..." He looks around to Natasha, who Natasha looks over at Natsumi, seeming a bit sad.  
  
"Natsumi....?" Natasha raised a brow, going over to her, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I feel like a total fool...."  
  
"Natsumi...."  
  
"He tricked me into believing that I could trust him... I feel like a fool... I told him where the stone is... and then he left me there..." She brushes her fingers through her hair a bit, though the bangs still fall upon her saddened expression, "And the worst part is... I was falling for him..."  
  
Natasha puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving her a weak smile to try and cheer her up, "It's not that bad Natsumi... We still have one stone... We'll get that one back, along with the other one."  
  
"You don't have to worry about anything Natsumi," Daisuke says, walking over to her and putting a hand on her head, rubbing it a bit as a smirk forms on his face, "Satoshi has a crush on you also." Natsumi looks up at Daisuke, you stupid moron written all over her expression to him. "It's true. I saw him when he was coming up to his room, and his cheeks were redder than the skin on an apple."  
  
Natsumi blushes a bit, pushing Daisuke's hand off her head, trying to hide her reddening cheeks under her long onyx bangs, "He is handsome... and his killer instinct is very... interesting..."  
  
Natasha gets up, helping Natsumi to her feet, the smile on her face being normal again, "Come on; let's go home. I think we're still in danger here..."  
  
"I'll go with you two. Just in case."  
  
"But what about your lord?"  
  
"What about him?" Daisuke shrugs a bit, not seeming to care at all.  
  
Natasha chuckles to his answer, her smile curling into a smirk, "Correct answer." Natsumi looks back and forth between Daisuke and Natasha, confusion filling her face. She looks up to the sky for a moment, a finger to her chin as she thinks, and then smiles, pointing to both of them.  
  
"You two like each other don't you?" Natsumi's question marks a long silence from the laughter. Both Natasha's and Daisuke's cheeks are bright red, as they try to answer her question, stuttering madly.  
  
"Well... I..."  
  
"Um..."  
  
Natsumi grins widely, rubbing her chin as she asks Natasha sarcastically, "So what kind of flowers are we going to have at the wedding Natasha?"  
  
"Natsumi!" Natasha screams at Natsumi, grabbing the collar of her kimono and holds her as she holds her off the ground a bit, "Would you shut up!?"  
  
Natsumi chuckles to herself a bit, and goes to the end of the roof, looking back to Natasha and Daisuke with a childish grin, "Come on, we heading home or what?" She then jumps off the side, disappearing from view of Natasha and Daisuke.  
  
"She is very stubborn..." Daisuke says, slumped over a bit as a sweat drop forms on the side of his head.  
  
"Tell me about it..." Natasha sighs a bit, shaking her head as her black bangs dangle from each end. She heads to the edge of the roof, looking down from the tall tower. "Well... We better follow after her or she'll get in trouble," Natasha says under her breath as she holds her head, shaking it once again. She does not notice the oncoming Daisuke, as he comes behind her, and brings his arms under her legs and swoops her into his arms. Natasha blushes like hell as she's brought surprisingly into his arms, not being able to control it as she stutters to make words, "Da... Daisuke?"  
  
"Lets go shall we?" Without giving her a chance to say anything further, Daisuke jumps off the roof after Natsumi, still holding Natasha that has her arms wrapped around his head for dear life.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later Natsumi arrives back at home, looking upon the temple that has been cleaned of it's dead guards. She sighs loudly, bowing her head in discomfort of being in this place as she walks inside. All the halls seem empty as her father and the others have escaped to hide from enemy attack. Natsumi made her way into the garden, looking around the desolate place, seeming ugly at night without the fireflies, flying around every blossom. The smell of death had seemed to frighten everything away. She walks down the stone path, stopping at a certain spot, and lifting a small flat stone to find that jewel was still there. She picks it up and looks at it, twirling the round, clear gem in her fingers.  
  
"It's still here? But how? And why?" Natsumi pondered for a moment, staring into the jewel, rubbing her chin, "And now that I look at it. Why does it only look like nothing more than a glass ball?" She shook her head a bit, stuffing the jewel into a pouch on her side, patting it a bit, for no certain reason at all. She looked around the garden again, seeing that every stone has been turned over, but the one below her. She raised a brow, her face seeming... discouraged for some reason.  
  
"Those morons must have missed this one since it was so small." Natsumi sighed loudly; lifting her arms as she shook her head, "Go figure..." She sat upon one of the larger stones by the small pond where the Koi swam. She looked up, sighing again, looking through the open ceiling that reveals the starry sky above her. Her face seemed to fade of all tense thoughts, yet, her brown eyes seemed... sad.  
  
"Satoshi... That's his name...?" The image of him fills her mind when he was acting calm and casual, remembering him asking her where the jewel is. Natsumi shook her head again, a palm pressed against her forehead as she looked to the ground.  
  
"I have to get him out of my head..." She said quietly to herself, a tear trickling down the side of her cheek, dropping upon the soft dirt, "He tricked me and used me... And then left me there to get beat up by those guards..." She pulls her knees close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and putting her head on her knees, wishing that all these thoughts would just disappear, like ripples in a pond. "You're falling in love with someone who hates you. You barely know him and he's tricked and deceived you..." Natsumi closes her eyes as she hides her face under her ivory locks, "You're loving a lie... nothing but a lie Natsumi..."  
  
Daisuke and Natasha arrive at the temple, walking down the empty halls to see Natsumi as she held herself inside the garden, trying to stop her falling tears. Natasha leans over to Daisuke, whispering softly in his ear, "We better leave her alone for a bit..."  
  
And with that, Daisuke walks off, still carrying Natasha in his arms. Natsumi looks up, seeing Daisuke and Natasha, her expression becoming even sadder as she watches them walk off, Daisuke carrying Natasha. 'I wish...' She holds her head for a moment, getting up as she walks around the garden. "I'll wake up..." She mutters softly to herself, feeling like a lost child with no one there to guide her, "Soon this nightmare will be over and I'll wake up, and I'll have a hang over from all the alcohol..." She sits herself down on her knees in front of the pond, putting her finger in the water and the Kois nip at her fingers. "Let me wake up soon..."  
  
A few minutes later, Satoshi arrives at the castle, of course unnoticed. After wandering the halls a bit, he looked into the garden, seeing Natsumi sitting by the pond, her fingers twirling around the surface as her tears finally dried, leaving long red marks down her cheeks like small rivers of blood that were left there. Satoshi stays hidden from her though, peaking around the corner at her, drawing his kodachis from his back.  
  
'You must kill Gohda's daughter, she is a pathetic lier, and most likely has the stone with her now. You are to kill her, and leave her bloody corpse on the stairs of the castle for her father and everyone to see, as a warning to all. You will be paid much for this Satoshi...' The voices echo in Satoshi's head as he remembers everything that happened in that dark room.  
  
'Why don't you just send guards to get her My Lord?'  
  
'Even I know that the skill of Natsumi is far greater than that of my normal warriors. And if you see Daisuke, you are to bring him back also in any way you want. He's a traitor also and must be punished. Kill the other girl if needed.'  
  
' Of course... my lord...'  
  
Satoshi peaks around the corner again, looking to Natsumi, who still sits beside the water, trying to wash all her own worries away. "I must do it... He ordered it... I have to..." He slowly walked around the corner, standing just a few yards from Natsumi with his kodachis drawn, both at his side. Natsumi peaks her head up quickly as she hears another step, and turns around, looking with great surprised at him.  
  
"Sa... Satoshi!?" His named stumbled out of her mouth, as a slight smile dawns upon her tear stained face, so happy to see him. But after setting her eyes on his kodachis, her smile fades to an even more surprised expression. "Satoshi... What are you doing here?"  
  
Satoshi raises one kodachi up, pointing it towards Natsumi, and she takes a step back, her body trembling as she stairs down the shining blade of his kodachi. "You life ends here... Princess Natsumi..." Without giving her a chance to speak, Satoshi dashes for her, both his arms behind him, his kodachis pointed outward. With no other thought than to survive, Natsumi draws a small white ball, throwing it down hard upon the stony ground, it emitting a smoke into the air, Satoshi running right into it. He stops and begins to cough loudly from the gas, and she makes a run for down the empty halls. After the smoke dies he follows after her, running quickly to try and find her. He turns the corner to see her dashing from a room, and he throws a line of shuriken at her randomly, nailing one in the back of her lower thigh, and she falls from the pain of the shuriken into her leg, falling onto her face. Natsumi quickly pulls the shuriken from her leg, getting up again. Before she can fully get up, Satoshi puts the kodachi to her neck, her body freezing in that position as she feels the metallic blade, pressing against the thin and fragile skin of her throat.  
  
"It's over princess..." Satoshi says in a low, menacing voice.  
  
"No its not..." Natsumi stabs the shuriken backwards into his arm, him pulling back towards her throat, but she backs up herself, going with the kodachi till she has enough room to duck under, loosing a few hairs from her head, but right now the condition of her throat is more important than the condition of her hair. She rolls over, jumping back onto her legs as she ignores the pain, drawing both her kodachis.  
  
"Why are you doing this Satoshi!?" Natsumi screams to him, still keeping a guard up. Satoshi slashes forward with one of his blades, just missing her face as she takes a step back, slashing upward with hers to relay the blade. Satoshi does not answer her as he spins on one foot, his other kodachi stabbing for her head, and she ducks under him, slashing her kodachi up into his arm like a paper cut. He kicks upward, slamming his foot into her jaw, sending her flying backwards into the wall behind her. Natsumi rubs her jaw a bit, whipping the blood from her chin, and he puts the tip of her kodachi to her neck again.  
  
"Why Satoshi...? Why...?" Natsumi asks, her voice seeming small, and fragile, as the tears begin to well in her eyes yet again.  
  
"Because I must..." Satoshi tells her, his voice soft, but still stern, "I'm under orders to kill you and I'm going to do it."  
  
Natsumi's hands fall to her sides, her kodachis hitting the ground as she keeps her head bowed, her whole body giving way as she leaves herself completely open for attack to him. "Then... Kill me..." Satoshi's flinches a bit to what she said, his blade inching back from her throat as he looks a bit in surprise to her. Natsumi raises her head to see him again, crying once more, but a smile on her face. "For some reason... I'd rather die at your hands than anyone else..."  
  
Satoshi closes his eyes, pulling his kodachi back to get ready for a different attack, and quietly from under his breath he mutters, "I'm sorry..." And with that he slashes one kodachi up her chest, the blood from the wound squirting into a line up his chest, and he slashes her throat, the blood smearing in another line across his face. Natsumi gives one last smile, her lips mouthing to say, "I love you..." as the blood stains her now red lips and chin, and she falls over to the ground, laying in a pool of her own blood. Satoshi's head bows, his arms shaking as he holds his bloody kodachis, a single tear falling down his face, though hidden by the shadows for which he had always lived in.  
  
"What have I done...?" Satoshi sheaths his kodachis behind his back, and takes Natsumi's kodachis picking them up and putting them in his belt. He then picks up Natsumi into his arms, getting his arms covered in her blood, but ignores it as he carries her out of the hall into the garden. He lays her body down as he begins to dig a hole, feeling more tears falling down his own cheeks, as if they would never stop, like the falling of the rain. After the hole has been dug, he places Natsumi's body into the pit, taking a few lilies that he picked from the garden and placed them in her hands, putting them across her chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry Natsumi... I... I love you too..." Satoshi puts some bamboo bark over the hole, covering it up, and placing more lilies on top of the grave, along with her kodachis. "I slaughtered her... I slaughtered her for money... for power and fame... Natsumi, please forgive me..." 


End file.
